Everybody
by kirin-saga
Summary: A few years before they move to Domino, Ryou's father takes Ryou and Bakura with him to America.


Title: Everybody  
Author: Cheysuli  
Rated: G  
Pairing: None (gasp)  
Warnings: Pre-series, OOC, Crossover, Semi-AU, slight mentions of yaoi (blink and you'll miss it).  
Summary: A few years before they move to Domino, Ryou's father takes Ryou and Bakura with him to America.  
A/N: Yes, Ryou's father knows about Bakura. Oh, text in bold is music.

* * *

"Now I want you two to behave. This isn't exactly a place for kids and I don't want us to get kicked out."

Ryou and Bakura ignored the man as they stared out the car window in fascination. Well, Bakura stared; Ryou was reading a book on pirates and buried treasure and was only occasionally glancing out at their surroundings. "What's that, Ryou?" Bakura asked, reaching behind him and pulling Ryou towards the window.

Ryou frowned and slapped Bakura's hand away as he turned to see what had him so excited. "That's... uh..." He frowned a moment. "Dad, what's that?"

The man sighed and glanced towards the back seat. Seeing where the boys were looking, he leaned over to the passenger side, for the moment grateful for the traffic jam. No telling _how _the boys would have reacted if he had been unable to at least look. "That's a museum. A rather large one by the looks of it," he answered, quickly returning his attention to the road as the cars behind him began honking. Apparently, the traffic jam had been taken care of.

Ryou nodded and returned to his book, satisfied with that answer. Bakura, however, was still confused. "What's a museum?" he asked, still staring at the large building that was disappearing behind them. "And why does it have a statue of a naked-"

"Bakura!" the man barked, glaring at the rearview mirror. "I don't care _how _old you really are, you will _not _use such language." He rolled his eyes when he saw Bakura stick his tongue out at him. Some days it was really hard to remember that boy was actually several thousand years old. "Now, museums are buildings where priceless..." he trailed off as he noticed how interested Bakura became when he had said 'priceless.' "Don't even _think _about it, Bakura."

Bakura pouted, cursing the day Ryou's father had found exactly what he had been before he had gotten sealed away. If he and Ryou hadn't needed him, he would have sent him to the Shadow Realm long ago... if Ryou would have agreed. _'Well,' _he thought, as Ryou's father pulled into a parking space outside a large building, _'there are other ways to find out what priceless things a museum holds.'

* * *

_

Bakura was bored. Really, _really _bored. Ryou's father had dragged them to some bar where they were supposed to meet up with some family friend. This wouldn't have been so bad if the bartender had believed Bakura was old enough to drink. Stupid child hikari; it was all _his _fault Bakura couldn't get a beer. Now he had to settle for a... what was it called again?

"Here's your coke," the bartender said as he sat a tall glass of some cold brown liquid on the counter in front of Bakura. "You know that was rather creative of you," he continued. "Most kids come in here claiming to be 21. You're the first one who's claimed to be 3,000."

Bakura pouted, glaring up at the rather athletic man. Rather _sexy _athletic man. Damn hikari, trapping him in a child's body. Especially when his mind was that of a teenager. Now he had to wait nine or ten years before he got to have _any _fun.

The bartender cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the way the 'child' was looking at him. "So... what brings you here? Not exactly a place for kids, you know."

Bakura shrugged, picking up the glass and taking a cautious sip. _'Hmm, not bad,'_ he thought before remembering the man's question. "Dad brought me and my brother here to meet some family friend," he said, pointing across the room to where Ryou was looking at a big box thing that had lights and buttons and little round things inside. He didn't see Ryou's father anywhere but that didn't bother him too much. But thinking of the man reminded Bakura of the conversation in the car. "What priceless things does a museum hold?"

The bartender blinked in surprise, though whether it was at the question itself or the way Bakura had worded it, the boy couldn't tell. After a few minutes, the man spoke. "Well... most have artifacts - those are really old things, by the way - from ancient places, some have paintings, and some have sports or music... stuff."

Bakura nodded, making a mental note to visit one of these artifact museums... without Ryou's father of course. That man wouldn't know fun if it snuck up and bit him. He glanced across the room, noticing Ryou putting some coins in the box and push a button.

****

"Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got."

"So what's your name, kid?" the bartender asked as he poured some beer into a mug and sat in in front of some fat guy sitting at the end of the bar.

Bakura stared at the fascinating music box for a moment before answering. "Bakura."

****

"Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot."

The man smiled and sat a bowl of peanuts in front of Bakura, successfully drawing his attention away from the music box. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bakura," he said, reaching out and shaking Bakura's hand. "I'm Sam Malone..."

****

"Wouldn't you like to get away?"

"... and welcome to Cheers."

****

"Sometimes you want to go, where everybody knows your name..."

Owari


End file.
